Krisensitzung im Drei Besen
by Hogwarts-Raecher
Summary: Die Empörung ist groß, seit sich in der Zaubererwelt herumgesprochen hat, dass es Fanfiction gibt...
1. Die Krisensitzung

A/N: Die FF wurde upgedatet, weil ich freundlich aber bestimmt darauf hingewiesen wurde, dass es gar kein "Sieben Besen" gibt. Asche auf mein Haupt. *seufz*  
  
Ansonsten bleibt folgendes zu sagen:  
  
Diese FF ist eigentlich nicht so richtig als FF gedacht, sondern eher um zu erklären, was das Anliegen der "Hogwarts-Rächer" ist (siehe Bio), sowie dem dämlichen Argument zuvorzukommen, "Warum schreibst du mir eine kritische Review, wenn du selber keine Story bei ff.net hast".  
Als wenn ich selber Fußballspieler sein müsste um zu sehen, wenn die Natinalelf Bockmist baut.  
Aber wie es der Zufall will, schreibe ich tatsächlich - wenn auch normalerweise nicht bei ff.net.  
Jeder, den es dazu treibt, kann also böse Reviews und Flames bei dieser Story hinterlassen - ich hab ein ziemlich dickes Fell. :)  
  
Bitte auch die lange A/N am Ende des zweiten Kapitels beachten. (Insbesondere, falls du jetzt schon vorhaben solltest, eine Review zu schreiben - vielleicht klärt sich dann schon einiges.  
  
  
**Krisensitzung im "Drei Besen"**  
  
Madame Rosmerta hatte mehrere Tische im "Drei Besen" zusammengeschoben, damit alle Platz hatten. So ziemlich jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe die in einem der Muggelbücher über Harry Potter erwähnt wurde, war anwesend, denn seit sich in der Zaubererwelt herumgesprochen hatte, dass es _Fanfiction_ gab, war die Hölle los.  
  
Nun ja - genaugenommen nicht in der ganzen Zaubererwelt. Wer _nicht_ in den Harry Potter Büchern vorkam, hatte meist nur ein müdes Lächeln über, für dieses (angebliche) "Problem".  
Aber jeder, dessen Name einen gewissen Bekanntheitsgrad in der Muggelwelt hatte, fand die Angelegenheit höchst brisant und gar nicht witzig.  
  
Besonders betroffen waren natürlich alle Angestellten von Hogwarts, die Schüler aus und um Harrys Jahrgang herum sowie sonstige Freunde, Bekannte und Anverwandte.  
Diese saßen jetzt im "Drei Besen" um den großen Tisch herum diskutierten.  
  
"Unmöglich", Minerva McGonagall sah Remus Lupin mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Was Sie nicht sagen. Das kann doch nicht..."  
"Doch, Doch!", nickte Lupin.  
"Merlinsbart!"  
  
Schließlich erhob sich Albus Dumbledore und schlug mit einer Kuchengabel gegen sein Glas.  
  
"Ruhe, bitte! Ich bitte euch alle - lasst uns anfangen!"  
  
Die aufgebrachten Gespräche verstummten und alle sahen zu Dumbledore, der sich wieder hinsetzte und über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser in die Runde sah.  
  
"Wir wissen alle, warum wir heute hier zusammengekommen sind. Es geht um die _Fanfiction_..."  
  
"Entschuldigung," unterbrach ihn die Stimme einer junge Frau.  
  
Dumbledore sah in die Richtung, aus der der Einwand gekommen war. Hermione Granger hatte sich leicht vorgebeugt und die Hand gehoben, so, als wäre sie noch in der Schule.  
Draco Malfoy stöhnte leise und genervt - Snape verdrehte die Augen... Dumbledore jedoch lächelte Hermione geduldig zu und nickte. "Ja, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Im Grunde geht es ja gar nicht um _die_ Fanfiction. Im Grunde geht es nur um die _schlechte_ Fanfiction."  
  
Ein paar Köpfe nickten zustimmend.  
  
"Schließlich gibt es auch Muggelfans, die sich große Mühe geben und wirklich interessante _Fanfiction_ schreiben - gut, die Storys stimmen nie mit der Realität überein - aber manche von ihnen sind nicht vollkommen unplausibel. Diese Muggelfans versuchen, sich in unsere Welt hineinzudenken und unseren Charakteren gerecht zu werden."  
  
Hermione lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.  
  
Dumbledore nickte leicht und fuhr dann fort: "Gut. Vielen Dank für diese Ergänzung Miss Granger. Ich stelle also fest, dass es um _schlechte_ Fanfiction geht.  
Alle die heute hier sind, sind entweder schon das Opfer derselben geworden - oder sind zumindest in großer Gefahr zukünftig das Opfer der _schlechten Fanfiction_ zu werden. Besonders ärgerlich ist die falsche Darstellung von Charakteren - also, von _uns_. Dieses Phänomen ist auch bei den Muggelfans bekannt - sie nennen es OOC. Out of character. Besonders ärgerlich ist dieses Phänomen, wenn es in Verbindung mit..." Dumbledore räusperte sich leise, "Geschlechtsverkehr vorkommt. Oder Verbrechen. Ich denke, ich muss nicht elaborieren. Alle wissen, was hier gemeint ist."  
  
Die meisten Anwesenden nickten grimmig.  
  
"Als würde ich jemals mit einem Werwolf..." zischte Snape gerade so laut, dass Lupin es hören konnte. Dieser ignorierte den Kommentar geflissentlich und wandte sich wieder zu McGonagall.  
"Und neulich habe ich in einer Geschichte gelesen, dass du verheiratet warst - und dann eine Affäre mit Albus hattest..."  
McGonagall enthielt sich eines Kommentars, doch ihre Wangen nahmen eine leichte Rotfärbung an. Ob aus Wut oder scham war schwer zu erkennen.  
  
"Ich habe neulich einen Heuler verschickt." Draco Malfoy sah Beifall heischend zu Crabbe und Goyle. "An eine dieser Muggelautorinnen. Ich hab es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Sie hat mich mal wieder mit Potter verkuppelt... am _Valentinstag_!  
Crabbe und Goyle sahen ihn angewiedert an und dann zu Potter, der Malfoys Kommentar wohl gehört hatte, aber beschloss, nicht darauf einzugehen. Diese Art Geschichten waren so zahlreich - es war eine wahre Plage.  
  
"ABER DIE FRAGE IST...", alle sahen wieder nach vorne zu Dumbledore, der jetzt, wo er wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der Gesellschaft hatte, leiser fortfuhr: "Die Frage ist, was wir dagegen tun wollen."  
  
"Sie alle verhexen!", ertönte es aus einer Ecke.  
"Avada Kedavara!", murmelte Lucius Malfoy in sein Butterbier, doch niemand beachtete ihn.  
"Ihre Computer vernichten!"  
"Dieses _Insidenet_ - oder wie das heißt - lahmlegen."  
"Sie vor Gericht stellen! Sie sollen sich vor dem Wizengamot verantworten!" Molly Weasleys empörte Stimme hatte die erregte Unterhaltung übertönt. Verständlicherweise war sie sehr erbost, schließlich waren praktisch alle ihre Kinder - auf deren sorgfältige Erziehung sie größten Wert gelegt hatte - mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit in irgendwelche anstößigen Geschichten verwickelt.  
  
Ihr Vorschlag fiel auf offene Ohren.  
  
"Ja -genau!", erklang es. Und: "Sie sollen nach Azkaban!", und: "sie müssen zur Verantwortung gezogen werden!"  
  
Albus Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Liebe Freunde - ich verstehe eure Empörung - aber wir können keine Muggel vor das Wizengamot stellen. Sie müssten hinterher mit einem Gedächtnis-Zauber behandelt werden und damit wäre der Lerneffekt dahin!"  
  
Es wurde still, als alle erkannten, dass Dumbledore damit leider Recht hatte.  
  
"Bitte?" Wieder war es Hermione Granger, die die Hand hob. "Ich habe einen Vorschlag!"  
  
Hermione hatte sich bei einem Kollegen ihrer Eltern ins Internet gewagt und ausführlich bei ff.net recherchiert.  
  
"Wir können sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen schlagen!"  
  
"Mit Muggeltechnologie???" - "Wie soll das denn gehen?" - "Lächerlich..."  
  
Hermione stand entschlossen auf, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen. "Es gibt auf der Fanfiction Seite eine Einrichtung, die es den Lesern der _Fanfiction_ erlaubt, ihre Meinung zu einer Geschichte zu hinterlassen. Die Einrichtung heißt _"Review-Button"_ und ist dazu da, dem Autor zu sagen, was man von seiner Geschichte hält. Das kann sowohl Lob sein, als auch Kritik. Ich schlage vor, dass wir von dem _"Review-Button"_ Gebrauch machen, um den Autoren der _schlechten Fanfiction_ unsere Meinung zu sagen!"  
  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel erklang von allen Seiten.  
  
Dumbledore nickte. "Das ist ein guter Vorschlag, Miss Granger. In Anlehnung an Ihre vorherige Bemerkung, dass es auch _gute fanfiction_ gibt, sollten wir aber auch diesen Autoren einen _"Review-Button"_ hinterlassen, um sie darin zu bestärken, sich weiter so große Mühe zu geben.  
  
Es erhob sich kein Widerspruch.  
  
"Gut - also denn", fuhr Dumbledore fort. "Ich werde es übernhemen, die Autoren der _guten Fanfiction_ anzuschreiben. Die Autoren der _schlechten Fanfiction_ sollten jeweils von den betroffenen Personen selbst angeschrieben werden."  
  
Einige Anwesende rieben sich voll Vorfreude die Hände. Auf Lucius Malfoys Gesicht erschien ein böses Grinsen, dass einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen konnte. Snape sah aus, als würde er schon im Kopf die ersten Kommentare formulieren und dabei alle Gemeinheiten übertreffen, die er jemals Harry oder Neville an den Kopf geschleudert hatte, als Dumbledore weitersprach.  
  
"Bitte bedenkt dabei, liebe Freunde, dass ihr euch nicht auf das Niveau der Muggelfans begeben dürft. Versucht, vernünftig mit ihnen zu reden. Erklärt ihnen, *was* *genau* sie falsch gemacht haben - damit sie es in Zukunft besser machen können!"  
  
Lucius Gesichtsmuskeln entspannten sich nur allzu plötzlich, als seine Pläne durchkreutzt wurden. Snape sah aus, als wäre Weihnachten abgesagt worden.  
  
"Die Sitzung ist damit geschlossen!", verkündete Dumbledore und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Becher.  
  
Im anschließend folgenden Stimmengewirr und aus Gesprächsfetzen ließ sich erahnen, dass wohl nicht jeder der Anwesenden sich Dumbledores letzten Aufruf sehr zu Herzen nehmen würde...  
  



	2. Dumbledores Manifest

  
**Dumbledores Manifest**  
  
Hermione und Ginny suchten sich einen Tisch im "Tropfenden Kessel". Mit einem gekonnten Schwung   
ihres Zauberstabs ließ Hermione die Beutel mit ihren Einkäufen sich auf einem der überzähligen Stühle   
stapeln und sicherte sie mit einem Fixierzauber.   
  
Dann ließ sie sich erschöpft neben Ginny fallen, die bereits in die Karte vertieft war. Ron und Harry waren   
noch im Laden für Quidditch Bedarf hängen geblieben, die Mädels hatten aber keine Lust gehabt, sich nach   
ihrem ausgedehnten Einkaufsbummel die Beine in den Bauch zu stehen, nur weil der neue Nimbus   
herausgekommen war und den Firebolt um Längen schlug...   
  
Während sie auf ihre Getränke warteten zog Hermione ein Pergament aus ihrer Robe.   
  
"Was ist das?", fragte Ginny interessiert.   
  
"Ich weiß nicht - es ist ein Brief von Dumbledore. Die Eule kam an, als wir gerade los wollten - also hab ich   
ihn einfach schnell eingepackt ohne reinzusehen."   
  
"Ein Brief von Dumbledore?", wunderte sich Ginny, "was meinst du, was er von dir will?"   
  
Hermiones Stirn kräuselte sich, als sie begann, den Brief zu lesen.   
  
"Es geht um diese Fanfiction Geschichte."   
  
Ginny verdrehte die Augen. "Und?"   
  
Doch in diesem Moment kamen Harry und Ron durch die Tür und ließen sich bei den Mädchen am Tisch   
nieder.   
  
"Das hättet ihr sehen sollen! Der neue Nimbus - unglaublich!" Ron bestellte zwei Butterbier.   
  
Harry erkannte derweil den Brief in Hermiones Hand. "Oh - ist der von Dumbledore? Den hab ich auch   
bekommen."   
  
Hermione nickte. "Und? Was meinst du?"   
  
"Ich hab ihn noch nicht gelesen - die Eule kam, als ich gerade loswollte. Ich wollte ihn in Ruhe lesen, wenn ich   
nach Hause komme."   
  
"Es geht um diese Fanfiction Sache." Ginny nahm ihr eigenes Butterbier entgegen und schob die übrigen Getränke   
ihren Freunden zu.   
  
"Oh nein!", Ron nahm einen tiefen Schluck. "Was denn jetzt schon wieder?"   
  
"Es scheint ein paar Probleme gegeben zu haben", Hermione hatte wieder begonnen, den Brief zu lesen. "Einige   
haben sich nicht daran gehalten, konstruktive Kritiken zu schreiben. Und andere finden prinzipiell jede Story schlecht,   
in der sie vorkommen."   
  
"Snape! Geh ich jede Wette ein!" Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Aber das war ja klar."   
"Deswegen", sprach Hermione weiter, "hat Dumbledore eine Anleitung geschrieben, wie man eine gute Review mit   
konstruktiver Kritik schreiben und nach welchen Kriterien man eine Story beurteilen sollte."   
  
"Hä? Kriterien? Was denn für Kriterien?" Ron sah Hermione verdattert an. "Entweder eine Story gefällt mir, oder sie   
gefällt mir nicht."   
  
"Ja und?" Hermione sah zu Ron und ließ den Brief sinken. "Was schreibst du, wenn dir die Story nicht gefällt?"   
  
"Na - 'Deine Story find' ich blöd' - oder so was", lachte Ron. "Was denn sonst?"   
  
"Und was hat dann der Autor von der Review, Ron?" Hermiones Stimme hatte diesen Klassenbesten-Tonfall   
angenommen, den Ron auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fiel Ginny ihm   
ins Wort.   
  
"Der Autor weiß dann doch gar nicht *was* dir nicht gefallen hat. Vielleicht würde er ja was ändern, wenn er   
es wüsste?"   
  
"Quatsch!" Ron machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Wenn der Autor sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, mich   
mit Millicent Bullstrode oder mit Harry zu verkuppeln, dann interessiert es ihn doch nicht, warum ich das blöd finde."   
  
"Er weiß aber auch nicht, dass es _das_ ist, was du blöd findest", stellte Harry sich auf die Seite der Mädchen.   
"Es könnte ja auch sein, dass du die Story einfach nur deswegen nicht magst, weil dir zu viele Rechtschreibfehler   
drin sind."   
  
"Ja, das ist echt ätzend", stimmte Ron diesmal zu. "aber da können die armen Muggels doch nichts für, nicht? Ich   
meine - sie haben schließlich keine Federn mit Rechtschreibzauber..."   
  
"Oh - sie haben etwas ganz ähnliches!", wandt Hermione ein. "Jedes Schreibprogramm hat eine Funktion, mit der   
man die Rechtschreibung überprüfen kann."   
  
Harry sah sie nachdenklich an. "Mm. Aber was ist mit denen, die einfach keine Rechtschreibung können? Oder mit   
denen, die diese Krankheit haben, so dass sie nicht richtig schreiben können? In meiner Grundschule war so ein   
Mädchen..."   
  
"Du meinst Leghastenie." Hermione nahm einen Schluck Butterbier, bevor sie weitersprach. "Dann muss man sich   
eben jemanden besorgen, der für einen die Storys Korrektur liest. Wenn man etwas veröffentlicht, dann muss es   
schon richtig geschrieben sein. Keine Ausnahmen!"   
  
Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er Hermiones harte Ansichten teilte. "Ach, komm schon, Herm. Es ist doch nur das   
Internet - ich meine - es ist ja nicht so, als ob es ein Buch wäre, oder in einer Zeitung, oder so."   
  
"NUR das Internet?" Offenbar hatte er einen wunden Punkt getroffen. "Wenn du etwas ins Internet stellst, kann die   
_ganze Welt_ es lesen. Das ist _genau_ das Gleiche, als würdest du es in einer Zeitung veröffentlichen.   
Nur, dass dir vorher niemand auf die Finger schaut. Deswegen ist es ja gerade die Verantwortung jedes einzelnen   
dafür zu sorgen, dass..."   
  
"Jetzt reg' dich doch nicht so auf!", fiel Ron Hermione ins Wort. "Ich find's nur nervig, wenn ich bei jedem dritten   
Wort überlegen muss, was es heißen soll. Ein paar einzelne Schreibfehler finde ich nicht so schlimm."   
  
Harry und Ginny nickten. Hermione musste sich also geschlagen geben. "Wie auch immer. Aber es kann ja wohl   
nicht so schwer sein, jemandem seine Story zum Korrekturlesen zu geben, wenn man's selber nicht drauf hat, oder?   
Ich meine - das ist doch ein Service für den Leser. Schließlich wollen die Schreiber alle Reviews haben. Nach   
Möglichkeit gute - dann können sie sich wenigstens die Mühe machen, ordentlich zu schreiben. Ansonsten müssen   
sie damit leben, dass ihre schlechte Rechtschreibung in einer Review angemeckert wird!"   
  
"Ja, das stimmt natürlich", gab Ginny ihrer Freundin Recht.   
  
"Und was schreibt Dumbledore noch so?", wechselte Ron das Thema.   
  
Hermione nahm den Brief wieder zur Hand. "Also, erst mal sind ein paar Reviews reingeflattert. Der beauftragte   
für Muggelangelegenheiten im Ministerium für Magie, der sich mit dieser ganzen Sache befasst, hat sie an Dumbledore   
geeult - und der hat sie an alle weitergeleitet.   
  
"Reviews?" Ron sah Hermione verdattert an. "Wofür denn?"   
  
"Na, für das Protokoll der Krisensitzung, natürlich", meinte Hermione abwesend, während sie sich die Reviews   
durchlas.   
  
"Und?", die anderen sahen sie gespannt an. "Sind sie gut?"   
  
"Ja, die meisten schon. Es ist nur eine dabei, die gar nicht einverstanden war. Von Numsi. Er oder sie schreibt:   
  
_Das ist doch alles Geschmackssache. Wenn es Geschichten gib, die Euch nicht gefallen, dann lest sie einfach nicht.   
Es hat doch niemand etwas dagegen, wenn euch die Geschichten nicht gefallen, aber dann so zu reagieren, ist einfach   
nur albern! Nützen wird es auch nicht, denn es wird niemand aufhören zu schreiben wenn er eine schlechte Kritik   
bekommt. Ich würde einfach aus Protest noch mehr schreiben!_  
  
"Äh-", meinte Ron und sah von einem zum anderen.   
  
"Das ist doch total unlogisch!", regte Hermione sich auf. "Woher soll ich denn vorher wissen, ob ich eine Story mag   
oder nicht? Dazu _muss_ ich sie doch lesen!"   
  
"Das wollte ich auch sagen", meinte Ron nickend und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Butterbier.   
  
Harry und Ginny nickten ebenfalls.   
  
"Was für ein blöder Kommentar!" Ginny sah über Hermiones Schulter hinweg, um die Review nachzulesen, so, als   
könne sie es nicht fassen.   
  
"Und überhaupt-", ergänzte Harry, "die Review ist jawohl dazu da, seine ehrliche Meinung zu sagen, oder? Ich kann   
doch eine schlechte Story nicht loben, nur weil der Autor mir Leid tut..."   
  
"Außerdem ist es dumm!" Hermione schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Jeder Autor, der es mit dem Schreiben ernst meint,   
weiß doch, dass sein Geschreibsel nicht so gut ist, dass er den Pulitzer Preis oder den Nobelpreis für Literatur   
gewinnen würde."   
  
Ron und Ginny sahen sich verwirrt an, schwiegen aber.   
  
"Ich meine - wenn ich eine Geschichte schreibe - dann will ich doch wissen, wenn ich etwas falsch mache. Oder   
wenn sie aus irgendeinem Grund blöde zu lesen ist. Ich _will_ doch besser werden. Mich als Autor   
weiterentwickeln. Lob ist zwar nett und toll und schön - aber wirklich _hilfreich_ ist doch nur eine Review,   
die mir sagt, woran ich arbeiten muss."   
  
Sie sah verzweifelt in die Runde. Die anderen nickten - ein wenig überrascht von Hermiones emotionalem Ausbruch.   
  
"Ja, stimmt."   
"Schon klar."   
"Seh' ich auch so."   
  
Hermione sah wieder auf den Brief. "Ah - jetzt weiß ich, warum Dumbledore dieses Richtlinienpapier geschrieben   
hat. Ein gewisser "Lord Mystic" will wissen, wer entscheidet, ob eine Story gut oder schlecht ist."   
  
Harry und Ron sahen sich ratlos an. "Ja, wer eigentlich?", meinte Ron.   
"Doch der Leser, oder?", fügte Harry hinzu.   
  
"Richtig!", nickte Hermione. "Aber natürlich nicht nach Gutdünken. Es gibt schon ein paar Kriterien, an denen man   
sich orientieren kann."   
  
"Ach - _das_ meintest du vorhin!" Ron leerte sein Glas und winkte dem Barkeeper, ihm ein neues zu bringen.   
  
"Und? Was für Kriterien hat Dumbledore aufgestellt?", Harry sah neugierig zu Hermione.   
  
Diese hatte schon alles gelesen und reichte das Pergament an Harry und Ron weiter. "Lest es am besten selbst."   
  
  
*** **Dumbledores Manifest** ***  
  
Kriterien für die Beurteilung von _Fanfiction_ und das Schreiben einer Review mit konstruktiver Kritik.   
  
I. Äußere Form  
  
I.1. Hat die Fanfiction Absätze?   
I.2. Beginnt eine neue Zeile, wenn jemand neues spricht?   
I.3. Ist die Fanfiction in korrekter Rechtschreibung geschrieben?   
I.4. Ist die Fanfiction in korrekter Grammatik geschrieben?   
I.5. Benutzt der Autor/die Autorin die richtigen Satzzeichen? (Z.B. Anführungszeichen für wörtliche Rede, etc.)   
I.6. Ist die Fanfiction richtig gerated? (Eine Fanfiction in der sexuelle Handlungen vorkommen, kann niemals   
    das Rating "G" haben)
  
I.7. Ist das Summary eine Zusammenfassung oder Beschreibung des (groben) Handlungsverlaufs?   
I.7.a. Werden die vorkommenden Charaktere genannt?   
I.7.b. Ist die Fanfiction in der richtigen Kategorie?   
I.7.c. Wird der Leser auf gewollte Besonderheiten wie OOC-Chars oder Alternative Universen (AU) hingewiesen?   
I.8. Ist die Fanfiction sprachlich gut formuliert?   
II. Inhalt  
  
II.1. Entspricht die Darstellung der Charaktere der Darstellung in den Büchern? (Oder sind einer oder mehrere   
    Charaktere OOC - Out Of Character?)
  
II.2. Entsprechen die Fakten den Büchern. (Oder widersprechen Teile der Fanfiction bekannten Fakten aus den   
    Bücher - dem Kanon?)
  
  
III. Kreativität  
  
III.1. Wie einzigartig ist die Handlung der Fanfiction?   
III.1.a. Ist die Idee vollkommen neu?   
III.1.b. Ist die Umsetzung einer bekannten/häufig gewählten Handlung besonders kreativ oder einzigartig  
III.2. Wurde eine kreative Herleitung gefunden um das Verhalten von OOC-Charakteren oder dem Kanon   
    widersprechende Fakten zu erklären?
  
  
Zu Beachten ist außerdem:   
Natürlich sind Inhalt und Kreativität höher zu bewerten als die Äußere Form. Trotzdem erkennt man einen guten   
Autor daran, dass er _jeden_ Bereich ernst nimmt.  
  
  
Mit freundlichem Gruße,   
A. Dumbledore  
  
******  
  
"Puh!" Ron sah hoch. "Das ist eine ganze Menge, oder?"   
  
"Das sieht nur so aus", meinte Hermione leichthin. "Ich meine - im Grunde läuft es doch darauf hinaus: Ist die   
Geschichte interessant und neu? Oder ist es nur wieder die x-te Auflage einer Idee, die schon tausenmal verbraten   
wurde? Und falls die Idee selbst nicht neu ist - ist sie wenigstens kreativ umgesetzt? Hat sich der Autor darum   
bemüht, dass man die Charaktere noch wiedererkennt?"   
  
"Naja-", warf Harry ein, "damit fällt ja schon mal eine Menge flach, nicht? Ich würde niemals Sex mit Draco Malfoy   
haben. Oder-", Harry schauderte, "Mit Snape. Das geht einfach gar nicht, oder?"   
  
Hermione lehnte sich zurück, bevor sie antwortete. "Das kommt darauf an."   
  
"Worauf?"   
  
"Wie kreativ der Autor ist. Je unwahrscheinlicher eine Handlung von der Anlage des Charakters her ist, desto   
mehr Mühe muss man sich eben bei der Herleitung geben.   
Man muss die Story so schreiben, dass es für den Leser plausibel wird, dass der Charakter den er aus den Büchern   
kennt, sich plötzlich anders verhält, als erwartet."   
  
Ron kicherte. "Würdest _du_ dich jemals in Snape verlieben?"   
  
Hermione sah ihn ernst an. "So ohne weiteres wohl nicht. Aber neulich habe ich eine Story gelesen - die fing ganz   
gut an. Snape hatte einen Verjüngungstrank getrunken und musste mit uns im 7. Jahr zur Schule gehen, weil er als   
tot galt und nicht an sein Geld kam. Überraschenderweise wurde er nach Gryffindor sortiert. Er sah durch den   
Trank auch nicht mehr so hässlich aus, wie sonst."   
  
Ron starrte Hermione mit weit geöffneten Augen an. "Du meinst, du _würdest_ dich in Snape verlieben können?"   
  
Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß auch noch nicht, ob ich die Story wirklich mag oder   
nicht, mal abwarten. Aber ich würde es mal nicht rundheraus _ausschließen_. Die Autorin hat zumindest eine   
kreative Möglichkeit gefunden, so dass es nicht vollkommen ausgeschlossen und OOC ist. Und das meinte ich. Je   
abstruser die Idee einer Story ist, umso kreativer muss der Autor sein, dass sie plausibel wird."   
  
"Oder sie einfach in der "Humor-Rubrik" posten!", seufzte Ginny und leerte ihr Glas. "Ehrlich. Bei manchen Storys   
frage ich mich wirklich, wozu _das_ jemand lesen wollen sollte. Ernstgemeint sein kann das alles nicht."   
  
Harry zog die Stirn kraus. "Ich fürchte, das meiste _ist_ ernstgemeint."   
  
"Aber warum muss man alles veröffentlichen, was man schreibt?" Ginny sah von einem zum anderen. "Ehrlich - ich   
meine - manche dieser Geschichten sind einfach nur... langweilig. Und bei manchen hat man den Eindruck, dass es   
die Masturbations-Phantasien der Autorin sind."   
  
"GINNY!" Ron sah seine Schwester entsetzt an.   
Harry wurde rot und sah dann angestrengt auf die Tischplatte vor ihm.   
Hermione tat, als hätte sie nichts gehört und nahm einen Schluck Butterbier.   
  
"Ist doch wahr! All diese Sex-Geschichten. Man könnte meinen, unsere Schulzeit in Hogwarts habe nur aus Orgien   
bestanden!"   
  
Ron räusperte sich und schnappte nach Luft. Harry und Hermione sagten noch immer nichts.   
  
Doch Ginny redete sich langsam in Rage. "Denken die über sonst nichts nach? Ist es wirklich so wichtig, wer mit wem   
schläft? Merlinsbart - wir leben in der Zaubererwelt - ist das nichts, worüber sich Muggel Gedanken machen?"   
  
"Ja, du hast ja Recht, Ginny!" Hermione stand auf. "Aber ich glaube, wir müssen jetzt, nach Hause. Ron???"   
  
Sie sah zu Ron, der noch immer geschockt seine kleine Schwester anstarrte.   
  
Harry erhob sich ebenfalls. "Ja, ich glaube, ich geh dann auch mal..." Er warf Ginny einen irritierten, aber nicht uninteressierten   
Blick zu.   
Diese stand leise seufzend ebenfalls auf, ohne Harrys Blick zu bemerken. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie nicht wieder eine von diesen   
Geschichten lesen musste, in denen sie depressiv war und es mit Draco Malfoy tat...   
  
  
*****   
A/N: Ich möchte auf ein paar Punkte eingehen, die in den Reviews angesprochen wurden, und offensichtlich nicht sonderlich klar rübergekommen sind.  
  
1) Es geht nicht darum, irgendwen daran zu hindern, weiter Storys zu schreiben. Wie sollte das auch gehen? Man kann nichtmal jemanden daran hindern, seine Storys bei ff.net zu posten. Nicht einmal dann, wenn er gravierend gegen die Richtlinien verstößt und der Account geschlossen wird - dann holt man sich eben einen neuen...  
  
Es geht um folgendes: Wer seine Storys ins Internet stellt, macht sie der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich. Damit nimmt er billigend in Kauf, dass sie gelesen werden und dass sich die Leser eine Meinung dazu bilden. ff.net unterstützt mit der Review Funktion ein Feedback System. Wenn ich eine Story lese, die mir nicht gefällt, dann darf ich das sagen. Ein Autor, der mit negativer Kritik nicht umgehen kann, sollte seine Storys nicht veröffentlichen. Punkt.  
  
2) Das Argument "Lies es nicht, wenn es dir nicht gefällt" macht keinen Sinn. Bzw. es macht dann Sinn, wenn ich grundsätzlich Hermione/Draco Fics nicht mag, es dick über der Story drüber stand und ich sie trotzdem lese und mich *dann* beschwere.  
Es macht KEINEN Sinn, wenn ich prinzipiell allen Pairings gegenüber aufgeschlossen bin - solange ich die Charaktere noch wiedererkenne. Und JA - es *ist* möglich Hermione und Draco zu verkuppeln, so dass man den Charakteren aus den Büchern treu bleibt. Es ist nur ziemlich aufwendig und anspruchsvoll. Und man muss sehr kreativ werden.  
Und *dann* kann ich nach einer Story durchaus sagen, dass ich sie nicht mag - es hat ja durchaus die Möglichkeit bestanden, dass ich sie gut gefunden hätte. Das kann ich aber nicht entscheiden, ohne sie zu lesen.  
  
3) OOC: Es geht nicht darum, dass Chars genauso sein müssen, wie in den Büchern - oder dass sie nur das tun dürfen, was Rowling für sie geplant hat. ABER: Wenn ich schon der Meinung bin, dass Snape eigebtlich ein ganz lieber ist, dann kann ich natürlich ein FF schreiben, in dem man seine weiche Seite sieht. Ich muss aber erklären, warum er die sonst nie zeigt.  
Natürlich hat jeder ein wenig seine eigene Sicht von den Charakteren, wie sie in den Büchern sind. Aber Snape ist meistens ein Fiesling und Dumbledore weise. Zeigen zu wollen, dass Snape auch nett sein kann und dass Dumbledore auch mal Fehler macht ist nicht verwerflich. Im Gegenteil - wahrscheinlich ist es sogar interessant. OOC ist es dann, wenn Snape ohne Erklärung warum er das tut Bonbons an Gryffindors verteilt und Dumbledore wie der letzte Idiot dargestellt wird.  
OOC heißt, dass der Leser den Charakter nicht wiedererkennt, weil er vollkommen anders ist, als in den Büchern. Aber wenn mir ein plausibler Grund angeboten wird, warum Snape eine ganze Zaubertränke-Doppelstunde niemanden kritisiert und sogar an Gryffindors Punkte verteilt, z.B. weil er mit McGonagall gewettet und verloren hat, oder weil Fred und George es geschafft haben, ihm einen Freundlichkeitstrank in den Morgenkaffe zu schütten, dann ist es vollkommen akzeptabel.  
  
4) Dumbledores Manifest ist keine Anleitung zum FFs schreiben. Das muss schon jeder für sich entscheiden.  
Es ist eher eine Anleitung zum Reviews schreiben. Sofern man mit den Kriterien übereinstimmt. Geschmäcker sind verschieden und das ist gut so. Aber es *gibt* halbwegs objektive Kriterien, nach denen man eine FF beurteilen *kann*.   
Dumbledores Liste ist sicher nicht der Weisheit letzter Schluss und sicher auch nicht vollständig und andere Leute würden wohl andere Schwerpunkte setzen.  
  
5) AU ist eine Story dann, wenn definitiv Dinge, Personen oder sonstiges vorkommen, die nicht in den Büchern vorkommen - oder zumindest angelegt sind. Dass es bei HP Vampire gibt, wissen wir zum Beispiel. Wir wissen nur nicht *wie* sie sind. Vampiere bei HP sind also nicht AU. Es gibt auch Werwölfe bei HP und von denen wissen wir sehr gut, wie sie sind. Werwölfe alá Terry Pratchett, die sich verwandeln können, wie Animagi bei HP *wären* AU.  
Genauso wie Elben alá Tolien in Hogwarts und Einhörner in Mittelerde.  
Diese Story ist *nicht* AU, weil die Zaubererwelt neben der Muggelwelt existiert. Das ist von Rowling so angelegt. Dumbledore hat das Vorwort für die Schulbücher geschrieben, die im normalen, realen Muggelbuchhandel zu kaufen sind...  
Also ist diese Story nicht AU. IMHO. Das kann man natürlich auch anders sehen.  
  
Vielen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit. :)  
  
  



End file.
